


Colección de relatos | Countryhumans

by Fabiola0wl1



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Relatos - Freeform, Serie de one-shots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabiola0wl1/pseuds/Fabiola0wl1
Summary: Bienvenidos a esta recopilación de one shots del fandom de Countryhumans. Desde cuentos que me inspiro cuando leo, AUs, hechos históricos y ships, hasta pequeñas historias de varias partes. Quiero crear lo mejor posible escenarios dinámicos que podrían irme un poco por las ramas y hacer las cosas más disparatadas.
Relationships: America/Cuba (Countryhumans), Mexico/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Portugal & Spain (Countryhumans), Venezuela/Cuba (Countryhumans)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Venezuela busca un tesoro (Cubavene)

**Author's Note:**

> El primer relato se trata sobre Venezuela siendo joven en busca de aventuras. Contiene Cubavene (Cuba x Venezuela).
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten <3

Llega una época, en la vida correctamente desarrollada de un chico, en que tiene un deseo rabioso de ir a alguna parte a desenterrar un tesoro escondido. Este deseo le sobrevino un día, de repente, a Venezuela. Salió en busca de su hermana Colombia, pero fracasó en su empeño. Seguidamente buscó a Montserrat, que se había ido a pescar. De pronto dio con Cuba, el Caimán dormido del Caribe. Cuba le convendría. Venezuela le llevó en su lugar privado y le explicó el asunto confidencialmente. Cuba estaba dispuesto. Cuba estaba dispuesto siempre a tomar parte de una empresa que ofreciese diversión y no requiriese un capital, pues tenía una superabundancia molesta de esa clase de tiempo que no produce dinero.

—¿Dónde vamos a cavar? —dijo Cuba.

—¡Oh, casi en todas partes!

—¿Es que están escondidos en todas partes?

—No; realmente, no lo están. Están escondidos en lugares muy especiales, Cuba. A veces en islas, a veces, en cofres apolillados al final de una rama de un árbol viejo, justamente donde cae la sombra a medianoche, pero la mayoría de las veces bajo el piso de casas encantadas.

—¿Quién los esconde?

—Pues los ladrones, naturalmente; ¿qué piensas que lo hace? ¿Los superintendentes de la escuela dominical?

—No lo sé. Si fueran míos, no los escondería; me los gastaría y lo pasaría bien.

—Yo también, pero los ladrones no obran así: siempre lo esconden y lo dejan ahí.

—¿No vienen jamás a buscarlo?

—No; piensan que van a venir, pero generalmente olvidan las señales o, si no, mueren. De todos modos, está allí mucho tiempo y se enmohece y luego alguien encuentra un viejo papel amarillo que cuenta cómo encontrar las señales. Un papel que se tiene que descifrar durante una semana, porque está en su mayor parte en signos y jeroglíficos.

—Jer... ¿qué?

—Jeroglíficos: dibujos y esas cosas, ¿sabes?; que no parecen significar nada.

—¿Has tenido alguno de estos papeles, Vene?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo vas a encontrar las señales?

—No necesito señales: siempre lo entierran debajo de una casa encantada, o en una isla, o debajo de un árbol muerto que tiene una rama que sobresale. Bueno, aunque hemos explorado un poco la isla, podemos volver a explorarla, y existe la vieja casa encantada encima de la dependencia de la destilería, y hay gran cantidad de árboles muertos...

—¿Y hay tesoros bajo todos ellos?

—¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No!

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabrás a cuál de ellos tienes que ir?

—Iré a todos.

—Vene, eso nos ocuparía todo el verano...

—¿Y qué? Supón que encuentro un cachorro de cobre de cien dólares en él, completamente enmohecido y brillante, o un arca podrida llena de diamantes. ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos de Cuba brillaban emocionados.

—Esto es estupendo, francamente estupendo para mí. Me das los cien dólares y no deseo diamantes.

—Muy bien. Pero te aseguro que no tiraré los diamantes. Algunos de ellos valen veinte dólares cada uno. No hay apenas uno que no valga seis monedas o un dólar.

—¿De verdad?

—Ciertamente... todo el mundo lo dice. ¿No has visto uno nunca?

—No, que recuerde.

—¡Los reyes tienen a montones!

—Yo no conozco a ningún rey, Vene.

—Supongo que no. Pero si fueras a Europa verías un montón de ellos saltando por todas partes.

—¿Saltar de veras?

—¿Saltar? ¡Eres un bruto! ¡No!

—¿Pues qué dijiste que hacían?

—Sólo quería decir que los verías, pero no saltando, naturalmente. ¿Para qué iban a saltar? Quiero decir que los verías dispersos por todos lados, ¿sabes?, de un modo general. Igual que a ese viejo Ricardo de la joroba.

—¿Ricardo? ¿Cuál es su otro nombre?

—No tenía otro nombre. Los reyes no suelen tener más que un nombre de pila.

—¿No?

—Así es.

—Si así les gusta, Vene, está bien. Pero dime: ¿dónde vas a cavar primero?

—Pues no lo sé. Supón que empezaremos por el árbol de la vieja rama muerta que hay en la colina al otro lado de la destilería.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Así cogieron un azadón y una pala y emprendieron su camino de tres millas. Llegaron acalorados y jadeantes echaron a la sombra de un olmo vecino. Acercaron sus rostros sonrojados dándose un beso y jugaron con sus lenguas hasta que perdían el oxígeno; separándose rápido. Se pusieron a fumar.

—Me gusta esto —dijo Venezuela.

—A mí también.

—Oye, Cuba: si encontramos un tesoro aquí, ¿qué harás con tu parte?

—Me tomaré un pastel y un vaso de soda todos los días e iré a todos los circos que pasen por aquí. Te aseguro que lo pasaré bien, mi chuchi.


	2. Ideal para mí (Rusbel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bielorrusia siempre ha amado a su hermano, no importaba las cosas que pasaban. Su corazón siempre fue incrustado en ese esplendor.
> 
> Ella lo sabe muy bien ¿Entonces por qué la vida le da la espalda?, debajo de esa sonrisa que porta Rusia, era un hombre que movía al mundo; un fuerte y poderoso rey que haría temblar a cualquiera. Pero no siempre fue así, las cosas revelan las verdaderas caras de ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente relato tiene Rusbel (Bielorrusia x Rusia). Una mis parejas heteros favoritas uwu
> 
> Disfruten! :D

Comprensibles estamos del uno al otro.

Porque abarcamos que somos ideales de nosotros mismos.

Tú eres ideal a mí.

Y yo soy ideal para ti.

Andamos pacientes a nuestros hermanos.

Nos gustamos aprender de nuestros defectos.

Gracias a que pasamos las experiencias con nuestros ángeles que atendemos.

Pasamos nuestros momentos en los parques, por sentir divertirnos con nosotros mismos.

Tomados de la mano.

Impresionándonos con el atardecer.

Aprendimos conocer nuestras expresiones sin dar boca a nuestras palabras.

Por qué somos del uno al otro.

Que estamos a nuestras vistas.

Cuando suelen buscar defectos en los demás, la situación se vuelve tensa y negativa.

En cambio, al tratar con sinceridad de percibir los puntos fuertes de los demás, florecen mejores logros.

El lugar del pueblo donde habito es peligroso de estar.

Me prometes que cuando tengas lo necesario viviremos juntos.

Nos ayudaremos a pasar los problemas que nos presenten la vida.

Por qué nosotros somos ideales del uno al otro.

Nos partimos cansados de nuestra labor.

Seguimos por cumplir nuestras metas.

Tu vivirás para para mí y yo para ti.

Estoy a tu lado.

Gracias por tu papel.

Eres ideal para mí.

Exponemos nuestras críticas de nosotros mismos.

Nos damos a nosotros mismos consejos de paternidad.

Estamos del uno al otro para ayudarnos a nosotros mismos.

No estamos para dar lengua a nuestros defectos.

Ayudamos a los que necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

A los que no.

No malgastamos nuestra ayuda a los verdaderamente la necesitan.

Tomados de la mano combatiremos los obstáculos.

Vivimos por separado.

Eso no significa que no podamos vernos a todo momento posible que estamos.

Debido a las labores que presentamos.

Llegas más tarde de lo usual.

Yo espero por tu presencia.

Mis nervios se acumulan por verte.

Aun así, cuando estas allí.

Evitas dar palabra.

Después de eso.

Sientes estrés por lo que tienes a cargo.

Yo cumpliré estar contigo si no puedes estar a mi lado.

Porque seremos a vivir por el otro.

Yo no querré en creer que no me preocupo por ti.

Veo que unas de tus compañeras ayuda a superar ciertos lugares.

Estas contento por ser muy bondadoso.

Después de verte riendo.

Me entristezco por no ser yo el motivo de tus risas.

Caigo todos los papeles que con ardor ayudo a ofrecer.

Dejare mis suposiciones.

Dejare los celos.

Pero me siento lastimada.

Perdóname por ese ridículo comportamiento.

No tengo derecho a prohibirte que salgas.

Siento mal botar la ayuda que propuse.

Sólo que no quiero que sepas que soy aburrida para ti.

Ni que represente ser hecho de miel.

Cuando te espero que estés allí.

Estas sonriendo por México.

Tragare estas dudas contigo.

No deseo que veas que soy metiche con tus aliados.

Así que, no preguntare que haces todo el tiempo con ellos.

Me siento vacía sin estar contigo.

Escuche que mataron a un adicto al licor.

Dicho por los vecinos.

No supe esto antes por estar mi mente querer tu presencia.

Escucho en la puerta que la destrozan sin detenerse.

Espero que sea importante.

Presto que los vecinos lloran un mar de lágrimas.

Al parecer le han robado todo objeto de la casa.

No percaté escuchar detenidamente sus problemas.

Por estar mi mente pensando abundantemente en ti.

Eres ideal para mí.

Siento que soy un fracaso para ser ideal para ti.

Yo sé que seré el siguiente en ser asaltado.

Planeo salir de la casa.

No me importa que tomen un objeto con gran calidad de valor.

Yo escogí los objetos del valor de tu presencia cuando estés allí.

No verás ni el rastro del polvo.

Por qué no valdría verte estando en mí tumba.

Así que, caminabas para estar allí.

Limpio, en recibir ni pizcas de polvo.

Recibes en las esqueléticas manos mi nota.

Estas sorprendido por ello.

Ni tienes intención de asustarte.

Mantienes la situación al margen.

Te ataca en el cráneo un espantoso sufrimiento.

Los asaltantes aprovecharon debilitarte.

Ellos quieren que te calles.

Te cierran la estúpida boca.

El líder saborea el más exquisito sabor.

Te dejan bajo la voluntad de este monstruo.

Solo eres un saco de huesos.

No sirves para producir codiciosas riquezas.

Te dicen que eres un montón de huesos.

Te dicen que no sirves.

Se les ocurrió una idea extravagantemente sádica.

Te golpean sin parar.

Tú eres ideal para mí, más no soy ideal para ti.

Acabas por sentir un agonizante emoción.

Cuando toman desechar.

Estas completamente siendo serias.

Asqueroso.

Eres un asqueroso vagabundo.

Eso lo que hablan esas bocas de ti.

Eso es lo que realmente.

Lo siento por tener una mala conducta en ti.

Abres la puerta de tu casa.

Te postras en la cama adolorido.

Ver a tus aliados te encargan de dar consuelo.

Estas al borde de estar emocionalmente felices.

Ya regrese en la casa.

Ya dejo una evidencia del polvo.

Alzó estas patéticas vidas.

Cuando me veas. Gritarás.

Yo te conozco, yo estudie absolutamente y completamente de ti.

Lo siento.

Me oculto que nadie note mi presencia.

Eliminaré mí existencia delante de ti.

Sé que jamás me querrás.

Yo rompí tu confianza.

Me veras desagradable.

Yo fracase ser ideal para ti.

Pero sigues tú siendo ideal a mí.

Lo siento.

Soy estúpida, lo sé.

Tengo miedo de verte.

En cara a cara.

En cuerpo a cuerpo.

En alma a alma.

Soy cobarde por no enfrentarlo.

Es que sin ti.

No puedo vivir.

Estas molesto.

Este furioso de mi idiotez.

No tengo perdón ni de Dios.

Inclusive Satanás me aberraría.

Soy... No debí haber nacido.

Siento que arrancan la piel.

Por mi culpa te golpearon.

Ni siquiera de mi más deseados consuelos.

Tú detestas a los monstruos que abandonan a sus amigos.

Tú dijiste que son hipócritas.

Yo lo soy.

Me tengo asco.

Que te evito a toda costa.

Que estúpido de mi parte creer que estás buscándome.

Es imposible que me quieras verme la cara.

Para mí me verás de hipócrita.

Yo me siento que no merezco alguien ideal para mí.

Si no puedo ser ideal para nadie.

Sé que tarde o temprano debo enfrentarlo.

No dudara para toda una eternidad.

Sé que tengo que seguir adelante.

Sin tu presencia.

No estoy seguro de mis acciones.

Tengo miedo de las palabras que dirás a rostro.

Sé que dirás comentarios desagradables delante de mi presencia.

Perdóname que no pueda quitarme esta mentalidad.

En vez de estar observando.

Dedo romperlo.

En vez de estar sin hacer nada.

Debo romperlo.

En vez de esperar que suceda algo.

Debo romperlo.

Es lo que debería hacer delante del problema.

Solo me quedo.

Observando.

Sin hacer nada.

Que suceda algo.

Es lo que estuve con el problema.

Sin embargo.

Te pondré a mí mismo mis más sinceras disculpas.

Traspase estar alerta.

Que nadie pueda observarme.

No es seguro salir.

Pero.

Es más importante que pueda destrozar mi error.

Muchos se alertan verme caminando.

Puede pasarme una mala tentación de otro monstruo.

Pero.

Seguiré.

Toco suave mis caminos.

Me dirijo hacia mi destino.

Me dirijo donde esperare tus insultos.

Pero.

Sentiré el dolor de tu abandono.

Me pondré a tus zapatos.

Baja lentamente el sol.

Torturándose para despedirse.

Mañana es otro día.

Obviamente.

Tomó aire.

Estor preparado para todas tus preguntas.

Me pongo dispuesto a tus horripilantes palabras.

Te desquitarás de mí por abandonarte.


	3. Aventura de los molinos de viento (Portugal y España)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la famosa novela "Don Quijote de la Mancha". España será Don Quijote y Portugal el Don Panchito
> 
> La madriza que tendrá España no tiene precio XD

En esto, descubrieron treinta o cuarenta molinos de viento que hay en aquel campo, y así como Don España los vio, dijo a su escudero:

—La aventura va guiando nuestras cosas mejor de lo que acertáramos a desear; porque ves allí, amigo Portugal, dónde se descubren treinta o pocos más desaforados gigantes, con quien pienso hacer batalla y quitarles a todos las vidas, con cuyos despojos comenzaremos a enriquecer; que ésta es buena guerra, y es gran servicio de Dios quitar tan mala simiente de sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Qué gigantes? —dijo Portugal.

—Aquellos que allí ves —respondió su amo—. De los brazos largos, que suelen tener algunos de casi dos leguas.

—Mire vuestra merced —respondió Portugal—, que aquellos que allí se parecen no son gigantes, sino molinos de viento, y lo que en ellos parecen brazos son las aspas, que, volteadas del viento, hacen andar la piedra del molino.

—Bien parece —respondió Don España—. No estás cursado en esto de las aventuras: ellos son gigantes, y si tienes miedo, quítate de ahí y ponte en oración con el espacio, que yo voy a entrar con ellos en fiera y desigual batalla.

Diciendo esto, dio de espuelas a su caballo «Rocinante», sin atender a las voces de su escudero Portugal le daba, advirtiéndole que, sin duda alguna eran molinos de viento, y no gigantes, aquellos que iba a acometer. Pero él iba tan puesto en que eran gigantes, que ni oía las voces de escudero Portugal, ni echaba de ver, aunque estaba ya bien cerca, lo que eran; antes iba diciendo en voces altas:

—Non fuyades, cobardes y viles criaturas, que un solo caballero es el que os acomete.

Levantóse en esto un poco de viento y las grandes aspas comenzaron a moverse, lo cual visto por Don España, dijo:

—Pues aunque mováis más brazos que los del gigante Briareo, me lo habéis de pagar.

Y diciendo esto, y encomendándose de todo corazón a su señora Polonia, pidiéndole que en tal trance le socorriese, bien cubierto de su rodela, con la lanza en el ristre, arremetió a todo golpe de «Rocinante» y embistió con el primer molino que estaba delante; y dándole una lanzada en el aspa, la volvió en el viento con tanta furia, que hizo la lanza pedazos, llevándose tras sí al caballo y al caballero, que fue rodando muy maltrecho por el campo. Acudió Portugal a socorrerle, a todo el correr de su asno, y cuando llegó halló que no se podía menear: tal fue el golpe que dio con el «Rocinante». 

—¡Válame Dios! —dijo Portugal—. ¿No le dije yo a vuestra merced que mirase bien lo que hacía, que no eran sino molinos de viento, y no lo podía ignorar sino quien llevase otros tales en la cabeza?

—Calla, amigo Portugal —respondió Don España—; que las cosas de la guerra, más que otras, están sujetas a continua mudanza; cuanto más, que yo pienso, y sí es verdad, que aquel sabio Francia que me robó el aposento y los libros ha vuelto estos gigantes en molinos por quitarme la gloria de su vencimiento: tal es la enemistad que me tiene; más al cabo al cabo, han de poder poco sus malas artes contra la bondad de mi espada.

—Dios lo que haga como puede.


	4. Romance (México)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta wea será un poco rara. Pueden interpretarlo como quieran sólo que en general se trata de varios países interesados de otra manera con México. 
> 
> Disfruten <3

Estando yo en mi oficina pintando mi papel las tintas de bolígrafo y la luna rebajada; mal barrutan mi mente, no paran en la majada. Entraron venir siete países por una oscura esencia. Venían echando suertes cuál entrará en la majada de países tercermundistas; le tocó a un país viejo, patituerto y pardo, que tenía los colmillos como puntas de navaja. Dio tres pasos vueltas a su propio redil metafórico y no pudo sacar nada para negociar; a la otra vuelta que dio sacó su conjunto de compuestos orgánicos. Las que tenía los amos para el domingo de Pascua.

—¡Aquí tengo! Si me cobran los recursos, cenaran beneficios; y si no me la cobran cenan de mis exportaciones en general —dijo México.

Las naciones tras de México las uñas se desmigajaba; siete leguas lo corrieron por unas instalaciones muy agrias. México ya va cansado:

—Tomen, pendejos, recursos, sana y buena como estaba.

—No queremos los recursos, de tu mano fuerte, que queremos tu pellejo para el pastor como una zamarra; piernas para correas; atacando tu cabeza en hacer un zurrón, para meter las cucharas; las tripas en vihuelas para que bailen las damas.


	5. Muerto (Venezuela)

El nombre de esta esquina caraqueña no puede ser más trágico. Llamarse «El Muerto» parece una pesadilla de mal gusto. Pero, con ese nombre ha sido conocido un sitio donde se levantó un vivo que iban a enterrar.

Ya va de cuento: estamos en el territorio de Caracas en los tiempos de la guerra de los azules, o, guerra de los cinco años. Godos o, centralistas y federales se disputaron el poder. Venezuela es un país desquiciado y arruinado, como siempre lo había sido. Dos bandos irreconocibles surgen en cada calle, en cada caserío, en cada poblado. Los centralistas llevan la bandera roja y los federales la amarilla. El partido de los godos está formado por la aristocracia criolla, por los ricos. Los hombres que frecuentan los bancos, que tienen casa y solar con manumisos. Conserva sus prejuicios de clase, cierra filas en él. Al frente del partido federalista, con su jefe el general Juan Crisóstomo Falcón a la cabeza, están las grandes masas campesinas que corrían tras el señuelo del repartimiento de tierras, los hombres que luchaban por una conquista social: la tierra.

Una de estas guerrillas llegó a Caracas por los lados del Guaire, trabándose una descomunal batalla en cada esquina, en cada plazo, en cada calle. Las familias, horrorizadas ante los desmanes de los soldados, cerraban los portones de sus casas, y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche se oían solamente quejidos de los heridos que morían en plena calle sin auxilio y los aullidos de los perros. Alguna que otra mano femenina llegaba a realizar un acto de auténtico valor, abriendo con sigilo el viejo portón de la casona, para ofrecer una venda, un remedio o un poco de agua con alimentos al herido. Eran, las pocas que se arriesgaban, como siempre. Las más que se quedaban apoltronadas en sus viejas butacas haciendo la digestión y esperando el final de la contienda. Llegaban a negar al enemigo no solamente su derecho a la vida y a la libertad, sino que les trataban como si fueran seres irracionales.

Las honorables damas mantuanas esperaban, tras de la romanilla de la ventana, el paso del caudillo vencedor, para arrojar a sus pies una flor con una sonrisa...

Eran aquéllos viejos tiempos... Se había efectuado una guerrilla en las calles de la amedrentada ciudad. Por todas partes se miraban los cuerpos de los soldados que caían a tierra para no levantarse más: la carne de cañón, que es la que pierde siempre en las revueltas organizadas por las ambiciones en pugna. Luego de una tregua que fuera pedida por ambos contendientes, fueron enterrados los muertos que bloqueaban las calles de la ciudad. Caracas se encontraba angustiado por los obstáculos en los cientos de cadáveres que morían a plena luz del sol, sin auxilios médicos o espirituales. Un pánico colectivo recorría la ciudad de un extremo a otro.

Una cuadrilla de hombres avanzó para comenzar su trabajo de levantar a los muertos, llevándolos en camilla al cementerio cercano para darles sepultura. Cuentan que cuando llegaban por el sitio que hoy se conoce por la esquina del Muerto, un soldado que llevaban a enterrar se sentó en la camilla, diciendo con voz de ultratumba: 

—No me lleven a enterrar, porque yo estoy vivo... —confesó Venezuela, con el traje del cualquier soldado corriente. Su rostro se encontraba completamente tapado para que ningún ser vivo humano reconociese su insania. Morir a disparos.

Fácil es imaginarse la estupefacción de los camilleros. Soltaron de inmediato las angarillas y emprendieron veloz carrera, dejando al muerto-vivo en plena calle.

La esquina de «El Muerto» recibió desde entonces su iniciación. Más tarde; cuando corrió la noticia de boca en boca, era corriente que los vecinos, al pasar por la esquina "donde se levantó el muerto" se persignaron, como si aquello hubiera sido una cosa del demonio. Era simplemente un hombre que se había desvanecido por la herida, si atención a tiempo, que lo desangró en la calle, y que volvió a su conocimiento cuando le llevaban a la sepultura. Resultando ser el país llamado Venezuela. Dio origen a la hoy conocida y legendaria esquina de «El Muerto».


	6. Confesión (Haití/República Dominicana)

Vamos a escuchar algunas cosas que debemos saber. Muchos han visto cómo se desarrolla el amor entre Haití y República Dominicana. Todos sabían hacia donde iba ese noviazgo. De todas formas, Haití le decía a su novio lo diferente que es. Aun cuando presentaban sus más profundos rencores del pasado que hasta la fecha se mantenía en las generaciones más jóvenes. Una pena para esos insufribles bastardos. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente ellos querían tener el fruto de su dañino cariño; un hijo. Discutían como lograr ese objetivo tan complicado e intentar todas las formas posibles de conseguirlo.

Ya el mundo conocía esa desastrosa noticia. Especialmente con OMS al tratarles de dejar en claro que el coito no les concebiría un bebé como lo hacían normalmente los humanos. Los ciclos de vida en los territorios humanoides aun eran complejos de comprender. Se ha hecho las suficientes pruebas para concluir que únicamente podían reproducirse como los asexuales mediante la mutilación. Así pues, un brazo desmembrado puede llegar a regenerar el cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo el individuo progenitor puede regenerar el brazo que ha perdido. Lástima que sólo se producen seres genéticamente idénticos; un clon idéntico del progenitor.

Esa era la explicación de cómo se creaban su existencia. Cuán equivocados estaban los medios al pensar que entendían la pasión nociva de esos seres tan extraños. 

Está vez, la perseverancia de República Dominicana era más alta de que costumbre. Él aceptaba que debe hacer el mayor sacrificio a su asfixiante relación. Buscó la excitación con Haití chocando con el placer de su profundo interior; no pasó nada. Le suplico a Haití cortarse; dividendo esas piezas mientras que su cuerpo se paralizo. El plan era juntar su carne con la suya y así crear a un pequeño retoño. No funcionó.

Son incapaces de abandonar la idea de poseer a un niño aún si la realidad les golpea firmemente y reconociesen que la propia verdad es ofensiva. Es demasiado tarde para que ellos se diesen cuenta, pero justamente eso era lo que debía pasar. 

—Haití debes saber que hago lo posible para que lo tengamos. Igual ten en claro que cometeré una locura si no hay resultados. Vas a pagar las consecuencias de mis acciones. ¿Qué más quieres que diga cariño? 

El dominicano dio todo lo que quería el otro. Ahora, el haitiano debía darle lo que necesitaba. ¿Qué más se podía decir de esto? Durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches… República Dominicana trabajo para seducir al diablo. Reduciéndose como una marioneta en el estante del infierno y que sólo grita por ser escogido. Pasó eso de forma literal. Así, de la nada; desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Haití nunca supo por qué vendió su alma, pero la humanidad no lo sabía. Creaban teorías conspirativas y una de ellas era que el haitiano lo había masacrado por sus capacidades extraordinarias al vudú y, entremezclado con su magia negra. Nadie en su sano juicio se metía con él por esas razones. 

Nadie esperaba lo que se llevaría la supuesta muerte del dominicano. Todo el territorio del antes llamado “Republica Dominicana” se desmoronó por las catástrofes naturales. Los humanos se hundieron; provocando serios problemas fronterizos. Sólo queda una isla y ese es Haití. Ya no vivían juntos en una misma isla.   


Pasó lo desconcertante en medio de todo el caos. En las entrañas sentía que algo crecía a una velocidad absurda. Tenía ganas de vomitar el corazón con sus venas; desconectándolas del cerebro y que por fin puedan descansar en paz. Aunque, de su boca salió una muchacha fuerte y sana, pero ahí no termino las inconsistencias. Apenas lo exótico comenzaba. 

A su primera hija la llamo Ahitiana. 

Haití sacó de sus labios otra criatura, después de varios días de tener a Ahitiana. Varios profesionales se pusieron en marcha para investigar su caso. Dijeron que el niño tendría el síndrome de Down. Haití podía vivir con eso incluso si fuera grave. Pero, resulto que tenía una delación cromosómica. Su trastorno es raro, aunque es lo suficientemente alarmante como para decir que nunca será nada más de lo que es, o, ha sido como ser humanoide.  


Y lo que él es, es nada. Él no parece tener ninguna conciencia y nunca la ha tenido. Sus pupilas están bloqueadas. No responde al ruido, al tacto o al dolor. Él necesita cuidado total y no es capaz de hacer algo. 

Lo llamo Dominic.

Dominic es alimentado por sonda y con oxígeno. Está en pañales y lo estará para siempre. No hace sonidos como tampoco ha intentado comunicarse. Ni siquiera lloró realmente cuando fue un bebé. Nunca ha intentado interactuar con su entorno.

El haitiano no está molesto porque tenga un niño con necesidades especiales y que sea imperfecto. Se sentía como se sentía por qué para él esa cosa ocupaba todo su tiempo y no hacía absolutamente nada. En realidad no tuvo un hijo. 

No lo ama. No tiene personalidad y no hay nada que amar. Aun así, es responsable de él. Además de sus retrasos extremos también es medicamente frágil: “Crisis respiratorias, impactaciones fecales (su sistema nervioso autónomo no funciona correctamente), problemas en su tubo G, infecciones y ulceras por presión sin importar en qué posición se coloque.”

Ahitiana ha sufrido por su hermano inexistente que ha descolorado toda su vida. La atención médica de la chica se retrasa porque la mayoría de las veces Dominic está en estado crítico y es más importante. 

Las cosas eran un tremendo sufrimiento encarnado. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a esa tortura por tantos años cuidando a esa cosa? 

Tenía una enfermera a domicilio que le habían asignado. La humana los visitaba, pero sólo durante veintidós horas a la semana y no eran elegibles para más. 

Antes, Haití estaba comenzando a recuperarse de su situación económica para seguir sus sueños, y hacer sus planes para los niños. Abandonó todo eso para enfocarse a una sola cosa; Dominic. Una maldita patata que está en frente de su existencia.

Ahitiana no podía hacer muchas que deseaba. Debido a que su joven hermano necesita ser atendido cuidadosamente.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando se escuchó un sonido. El haitiano entró en la habitación de Dominic para comprobar. Pensando que se le había olvidado respirar de nuevo. Vio a la chica golpeándolo y gritándole:

—¡Es por esto que no tengo papás! Es por eso… que no tengo un ¡Padre! ¡Eres eso por lo que no puedo tener amigos! ¡Eres la razón por la que no puedo estar en deportes! ¡Jamás pregunte por ti y ojalá te mueras!

Haití en lugar de estar horrorizado lo entendió. Dominic hizo lo que se esperaba de él; no reaccionar a nada. No hay signos de dolor, miedo o malestar. No hay reacción en absoluto. Él respira, pero no está vivo. No sabía ni quién era. No sabía que es su hijo. No tiene sentido de sí mismo; experiencias o psique de su alrededor. 

No necesitaba estar en su casa. No sabe y ni le importa dónde está. Dominic es genéticamente el hijo de Haití, pero no su familia. Su gato previamente maltratado y con daño cerebral incapaz de caminar traía más alegrías, y mucho más amor que su hijo.

De hecho, antes de que viniera estaba dispuesto a criar ese bebé con síndrome de Down porque le recordaba a él. Un ser imperfecto. Incluso Haití tenía imperfecciones severas de la razón. 

La discapacidad llega con regalos, pero ese no era uno.

La otra cara de esta situación es que tal vez si tiene conciencia y es miserable. No hay algo que pueda hacer. Si tiene gustos y disgustos nadie sabe cuáles son. Si siente dolor no se lo puede decir a nadie. Si quiere algo no puede hablar. Ha recibido todas las terapias inimaginables, pero nada ha marcado la diferencia.  


Entonces, finalmente Dominic se irá de su hogar. Haití se sentía emocionado, aliviado y luego culpable porque sabía que estaría muy feliz por su partida.

No lo extraña del todo, sin embargo se ha llevado a República Dominicana por sacrificarse en ese pacto y jamás lo volvería a ver. Todo por esas dos criaturas de ambos genes; él y el dominicano. 

Dominic ha arruinado su relación con Ahitiana. Estaba absorta con su hermano que Haití no se había dado cuenta que la ignoraba y dañaba sin saber. Ella perdió a su padre no sólo al haitiano.

Ella era su prioridad ahora y ese bulto llamado Dominic podía ser el problema de otra persona. Al menos le pagaran un salario por cuidarlo.

Haití sólo quería darle todo el cariño perdido a su hija. No quería que pasara lo mismo.

Gracias por su atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez no hice nada bonito, pero deje algo que pienso comúnmente.


	7. Lazos familiares (Venezuela/Guyana) (Esequibo)

Queda poco cuando lo que no importa es la supervivencia. Tradicionalmente, la atracción y el afecto no fueron más que un lujo apenas vislumbrado. Los que sentían ellos dos es un sentimiento, sin embargo también es un compromiso con un comportamiento. No es puro y exigía esfuerzo cada día y no es constante, sino cambiante. Podían curarse y aliviar sus heridas, pero no es otra mágica panacea. Sólo era eterno en la medida en que cuidaban minuciosamente la miseria de uno de sus hijos y, no cambiaran de idea al respecto. Aunque conseguían sentir como algo nuevo estalla emocionalmente; distinto a cualquier ternura que hayan experimentado. Buscan sin darse cuenta unirse amorosamente mediante el odio que atesoran vilmente contra el jovencito de Esequibo.

Y, normalmente hacen predicciones al toparse con los fuertes lazos de Venezuela y Guyana, aunque sea el egoísmo no les faltaba generosidad. Sus visiones materialistas y medicinales de la vida en sí, debían ascender desde el amor de la carne hasta la belleza abstracta y, superior bajo la ley divina con la plástica arcilla humana. Sus manos entrelazadas operan largamente con la cercanía, como las del guitarrista procesando con los nervios a su instrumento. Trayendo por ello calambres, espasmos y punzadas a todos los deleites trapeados en los aprendizajes del cielo. Revolcándose entre las almohadas de pasión y lujuria; pero lo que en muchos resulta ímpetu lírico e incluso ornamental, en realidad, esto es un sistema metódico y apostolado más bien practico que poético.

Igual seguiremos al terreno picaresco del erotismo; larga complacencia sentía Venezuela analizando su caída a la seducción. Consideraba placentero los altibajos psicológicos de Guyana en su inconsciente meretriz y, jugando al papel de rufián recibiendo gozosamente las embestidas. Porque entrambos pueden, sin ser morbosos, amar al desnudo con sus encantos y consecuencias. Cuando otros describen comparar su amor desvisto con la fruta mondada, inocentemente en sus mentes apelaban a un instinto santo, a un apetito tan generoso y saludable que no lo podrían tachar. Pero, el venezolano compara a su pareja desnuda a una rana despellejada, el dolor sensual paraliza su corazón; los castos deleites del roce se retuercen en desollamientos orgásmicos, y tanto sadismo con salacidad lo endulcen al tragar el mar. Ahora, el mártir de los amantes lo resuelven sus dolores, sus mutilaciones en nuevos placeres recónditos; ése es el quemado y resucitado, ése es el acuchillado, para que todo contacto despierte, de aquí en adelante, el recuerdo de una cicatriz o de úlcera por ese odioso joven de Esequibo. Más espiritado, más exangüe que nunca. Ha renacido a una nueva vida como hijo de ambos sudamericanos entre las probables cenizas de su carne.

Originalmente Esequibo abarcaría las regiones que antes fueron los retoños del guayanés, pero se fusionaron a un sólo ser.

Si los estados venezolanos tienen a la vista ambas siluetas de su hermanastro. Ya todos reconocían que Esequibo cambiaba constantemente de modas anticuadas para pertenecer a un grupito y, no morir ignorado al igual que cualquier otro puberto buscando experiencias. A tal modo que modificaba persistentemente su maquillaje por otros más modernos. La melancolía que fluye abundantemente por los ojos como dos grifos abiertos. Ya no es la figura armónica justa, sino una efigie esmirriada y espiritada; una grotesca imagen con quebradizas veleidades de vidrio poseía su persona. Sin rumbo en qué vivir.

Desde la entrada al liceo fue la peor salida al mundo y a una mirada social.

Había pasado por todas las inquietudes del problema sociológico que casaba poco a poco con un sentimiento epicúreo y egoísta. Sí, sabe que la causa de la unión de Guyana con Venezuela era por lo que tenían en común sin irse a tantas vueltas. El odio que le partían sus padres se expandía cuan desastre se propaga por la tierra sin consciencia. Esequibo es una desagracia a los ojos de su progenitores que no podían apegar sus pieles románticas en presencia de esa traba. Él es el disgusto y el motivo de todos los males innecesarios a su extraordinaria normalidad. Piensan romperlo hasta destrozar la enfermedad del alma y masticar con gusto los colores intrínsecos. Sea el fin de Esequibo a sus raíces terrenales. Aunque no fuera así realmente, resulta hipócrita por parte del guayanés al no decir su romance debido a que es un delito en su gobierno.

La estirpe es tan cerrada que no hay intercambios con el resto del mundo. Los vínculos intrafamiliares son de pegoteo y desconexión afectiva. Cada uno está aislado y a la vez no se puede separar de los otros. No hay espacios individuales y tampoco se comparte. Es una atadura emocional que a través del tiempo culminó con la aceptación del odio. A veces, Guyana suponía que es propietario de Esequibo como si fuera un objeto; distorsionando su realidad. Para él su hijo, su cuerpo y, en ocasiones también, su pensamiento los vive como algo propio que se logra manipular a gusto. Es frecuente que a tenerlo a su vista desea que fuese un muñeco; no un bebé que llora, se despierta de noche o quiera comer. Suponiendo que el menor viene a acompañarles.

Cuando se rompe esa imagen idealista en algunas ocasiones resulta intolerable para el guayanés.

Era capaz de elegir a los amigos de Esequibo. Decidir por su futuro sin importar sus propias palabras que le pudiesen encontrar un lugar seguro para desahogarse en medio de toda la presión y, la soledad en su hogar. No debía contestarles a los mayores porque le inculcaron que sería un maleducado lamentable. Tampoco, mencionar el idilio de sus padres a vía pública. Guyana lo encarcelarían por ser homosexual y una pena que no pudiese decir lo que en verdad sentía por dentro. Por ello nadie abre los labios en ninguna circunstancia.

No importa por cuantos días pasen, ni siquiera logra buscar la paz con los constantes castigos que recibía a diario. Las ofensas ya son normales de oír en distintos partes. Tenía miedo reprender lo que dicen, ya que según ellos así respeta a las autoridades y se inclina al camino del bien. Comprendió que el miedo trauma a las masas y controlan a sus habitantes con la ley. Concluyendo que de esta suerte lo destruirían hasta partirle los dientes como castigo hasta llegar abrirle la cabeza, con un fierro que le despezase la mente sin piedad.

Esequibo no recuerda bien con exactitud, pero sabía que su padre Venezuela es un caso distinto. El venezolano quería matarlo, como un trozo de su vida que no valió la pena recuperar. Los deseos propios y las inhibiciones resultan inquietantes. Entonces, por tal motivo busca aniquilarlo, censurarlo y, ubicarlo como un extraño. Curiosamente, es con Esequibo con el que mayormente se identifica y a la vez lo moviliza al rechazo. Viendo lo propio como ajeno y acaba como algo siniestro.

Las memorias de su alrededor son tan difusas que no lograba captar a detalle todas las palabras que pasasen en ciertas situaciones cruciales. Le dolía la cabeza y, al parecer sin importar cuantas pastillas tome no aliviaba su dolor permanentemente. Ya nada parecía curar su mente de una vez por todas. De todas formas, revivía el pésimo momento que regreso tarde a su hogar. No estaba seguro, sin embargo notó a su hermanastro Delta Amacuro llevando una intensa discusión con Bolívar y, no capto cuál era el problema de esos dos.

De la nada los gritos con terribles acusaciones se dirigieron a Esequibo. Convirtiendo la habitación en un completo caos tétrico. Oyéndose como los objetos caían hasta romperse en pedazos. Los reclamos y las amenazas fueron finalmente soltados al aire. Desde ahí todo iba mal en peor al oírse varios pasos; Venezuela se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada neutral. El silencio reino parándose en la espantosa escena percatándose de los destrozos. Todo el cuarto se consumió en ambiente tenso que es muy difícil de explicar. Ya no había dudas y en un acto de repulsión jalo el brazo de Esequibo con fuerza sin importarle que se desfigurasen los huesos con su agarre. Sacó el cinturón que estaba en sus pantalones, para golpear el brazo del menor con un golpe consistente que se escuchó por toda la casa. La dureza de sus acciones no se detuvo para nada, es más, empujo al chico a la cocina. Lanzó su brazo a la estufa frenéticamente sin parar con un sartén que calentaba el aceite. La desesperación que tenía Esequibo era por sentir como una parte de su cuerpo se estaba quemando. El venezolano sacó al joven para encerrarlo en un cuarto pequeño en medio de la oscuridad. Esequibo no podía llorar y, si lo hacía, su padre lo golpearía hasta el cansancio.

El adolescente sabía que el mayor lo castigo con la excusa de que aprendiese de su error. Daba las normas con mano dura y debía hacerse respetar aun si tenía un estado deplorable. En ello Esequibo sólo expuso una mísera lágrima por lo crueles que era con él. Siempre buscó un escape para poder estar satisfecho. Igual sus hermanastros fueron castigados de la peor forma. No lograba entender que pasaba y todo eso se terminó en ruidos de fondo. Pero, antes resonaba en su cabeza la frase que le dedicó su papá:

—¡A ti lo que te hace falta que te dé tu trancazo maldita rata! —gritó Venezuela con veneno al verle visto con repudio. Según él no le gustaba golpear a ninguno de sus amados hijos con cualquier instrumento. Que cruel mentira.

Esequibo asimiló todo eso que así fue educado. Dio como resultado una quemadura en su brazo y una actitud autodestructivo que es alimentado por despreciarse a cada santiamén. Cerró el hocico porque nadie lo percibiría y ninguna persona estaría dispuesta a perder tiempo con él. Creándose un sentimiento de culpa por las imperfecciones que le recalcaba Guyana. Reprimiendo sus pensamientos, mientras su cuerpo tiembla a causa del estrés en un tic cíclico. Poseía varios conflictos con los grupos en que pertenecía, sin embargo lo terminaron abandonando. Viró inyectado con las grasosas venas de sangre que le desencadenaban crecientes desilusiones. Ya no se sentía seguro si con quienes hablaba en verdad eran sus amigos.

Por cualquier tontería los castigos crecieron mórbidamente y su padre Guyana lo convencía que la existencia sin él hubiese disfrutado su felicidad. Esequibo acató que la psique del guayanés fue de alegría hasta que él mismo vino en su vigor. No tenía idea de cómo sentirse y, poco a poco le costaba reconciliar el sueño desde que le dijeron directamente en su cara, todo el rencor que le mantenía el guayanés. Al no saber cómo defenderse observó desde su cama con la vista pérdida, comenzó a lagrimear con una expresión neutral. Sin posibilidades de levantarse de donde estaba, ya no tenía ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Le escupieron en la cara como les encantaba que se viese como una porquería diminuta y miserable.

Entonces, no podía seguir adelante para comenzar su día matutino. Otros lo obligaron a levantarse para cumplir con sus obligaciones escolares. Cada lapso que ocurría eso se sentía devastado y no hallaba la necesidad de comer. Estima las cosas como un zombi. Un cuerpo sin alma que no se entristecía, sino, que por sí solo no sentía nada que en verdad demostrase que se encontraba vivo por las calamidades. Era forzado hacer las cosas y así pensó en deambular como un muerto viviente. Seguía ese camino sin tener nada por el cual luchar. Sin ayuda no podría valerse en la abrumadora realidad que en cada tiempo le gritaba que sería un adulto.

Decidió ser un conformista; dándole poca importancia a su integridad. Las burlas que iban en pequeñas indirectas poco le afectaban, pero los insultos más horribles resonaban en su alma. Desconocía por completo como distinguir que es lo que en verdad estaba mal consigo mismo. Importándole poco si necesitaba remediar cualquier perfil de su aspecto humanoide. Después de todo ninguno de sus hermanastros le importaría según él. Percibía que seguirían bromeando de cualquier cosa; incluso de esa quemadura que mantenía dolorosamente. No entendía porque no podía reírse con sus medios hermanos y burlarse de las desgracias que tenía. Sólo se veía así mismo como un llorón de baratija con patéticas excusas para andar flojeando en la cama, sin comer un sólo bocado de comida. Así, observó lo que supuestamente discurrían sobre él; que sólo poseía un bajón que simplemente se iría. Desde luego, que esa era la realidad que experimentaba Esequibo.

Varios estados estaban preocupados por el pesimismo que lleva a cargo. Ante el mundo los estados venezolanos no parecían que en verdad quisieran al más joven. Sólo que lo demostraban de una forma más sutil y desapercibida. Ninguno quería incomodarlo con preguntas estúpidas; siempre buscaban un pretexto para sacarlo al aire freso y se divirtiera jugando un rato. Eso ha hecho que en varias etapas Esequibo hiciera cosas útiles para la familia. Por lo tanto, no significaba que se encontrase bien, pero era un buen comienzo para movilizarlo a pequeñas cosas por su cuenta. Incluso, Bolívar y Delta Amacuro remediaron con Esequibo hace mucho. Sin embargo, constantemente sentía un fuerte resentimiento por todo lo malo que paso en algunas ocasiones gracias a la culpa de esos dos.

De todas formas, esos esfuerzos fueron inútiles para sacar a Esequibo de ese pozo tan profundo en que no podía escapar. Desde entonces el menor empezó a desarrollar una falsa mascara de sonrisas y que en exactitud nada le afectaba con lo que dijesen. Aun así, Esequibo quiere comprender con precisión qué fue lo que cambio bruscamente. Empezó a mostrar sus heridas con unos destellos vulgares a pasar ser un chico simpático y enérgico que siempre se mostraba indiferente delante de la sociedad. Resulto curioso que creyeran en esa mentira sin pensarlo. Ya que todos los estados al estar muy lejos con sus respectivos trabajos decidieron dejar a Esequibo a cargo de Guyana. Pensaban que esa era la decisión correcta gracias a la espléndida actitud del menor y, creían que ya se había recuperado de su latente tristeza. No paso mucho que desde que el adolescente se encontrase solo y que en las mañanas no prestase atención a las clases. Ya nadie lo obligaba a engañar a su alrededor con ese falso entusiasmo. Ese peso que cargaba en sus hombros ya no le encontraba ninguna utilidad. Guyana en cambio, deja a su hijo inmóvil y que se dedicase a permanecer en su sitio merodeando en la nada. Si su papá iba con reclamos fácilmente Esequibo no le importaría actuar con normalidad y como si estuviese bien. No querría hablar sobre en cómo se sentía, sino, desviar la conversación en otros temas. Ahora él mismo sabe que ya nadie tiene que aguantarse sus estúpidos pensamientos y no ser un estorbo; le llenaba de una soledad intermitente que le lleva un vacío en el pecho. El cuerpo le dolía al recrear esos malos momentos que aún no lograba superar. Quería dejar toda esas cosas en el pasado y le frustraba no poderlo hacerlo de inmediato como en verdad quisiera.

No podía dejar de revivir esos gritos y esos fragmentos donde se presenciaban los golpes que le dedicaba Venezuela con unas piedras en la mano. La quemadura le seguía ardiendo a pesar de tantos años desde que sintió el aceite deshacer su piel. Cada que vez que llegaban esas memorias sentía mucho dolor. Desde que paso el caos en su mente logró observar su cuerpo en la nada, como siempre.

El tiempo pasaba lo necesario. Los espacios abruptamente apestaban de un silencio incómodo. Guyana retenía el odio escondido hacía su gobierno y jamás entendería las decisiones de los políticos. Esequibo sólo le provoca fuertes dolores de cabeza. Pensó que sería fácil controlar cada aspecto de la vida del menor para ocultar su relación con Venezuela. Todo lo que intentaba era salir desapercibido de los medios. Evitando a toda costa ser perjudicado y lo condenarán a la cárcel por sus preferencias. Siendo cauteloso, dedicaba recordar inmensos martirios que ha tenido que pasar. Le desagrada verse controlado aún si se había independizado de los ingleses en el momento en que fue una de las miles colonias británicas. Necesitaba cargar continuamente el mando de la situación, por lo tanto no se dejaría llevar por el poder de otros. Seguía utilizando la única forma de guiar un poco de alivio en sus propias ataduras. Dirigiendo a los más débiles que él. Sus hijos, los extraña.

Repudiaba en los cielos de haberse complementado con Venezuela, a pesar que desde en un principio sólo lo clamaba para los problemas fronterizos y husmeó quedarse con la tierra que le correspondía. A partir de ese entonces se halló mustio por ello, pero no supo cuando fue que el venezolano expuso sentimientos cálidos. Ambos guardaban muchas cosas en común. Cosas que serían difíciles de contar como las estrellas. Los obstáculos políticos y las leyes no les darían esa libertad tan absurda, entendiendo que no podían estar juntos. 

¿Cómo crees que actúa la mayor parte de la gente a tu alrededor, libre y responsablemente o guiada por la superstición y el miedo? ¿Cómo crees que actúan los gobiernos actuales, favoreciendo la libertad o tratando de eliminarla para eximir a los ciudadanos de sus responsabilidades?  


Ya nada de eso importaba porque elimino sus viejas ataduras para encerrarse en nuevos enlaces igual de dolorosas. ¿Qué diferencia hace derribar varios problemas cuando fácilmente se transformó en insólitos conflictos indestructibles? Sólo debía haber extirpado desde la raíz. Buscaba vivir de una forma libre y satisfecha, aunque no tenía identificado los aspectos que lo llevaran a la felicidad o autonomía.

Por eso sentía que debía comprometerse en acatar cada orden de sus superiores y así con la poca autoridad que manejaba en su vida, lastimaría el causante de haberle quitado la alegría a su existencia. Tenía miedo al igual que otro ser viviente de sufrir las consecuencias de todos sus actos y, a su vez no se arrepentía de haber hecho el mal que causo su estadía. Su amado lograba tranquilizarlo, acariciándolo. Comportándose como un perro faldero de su pareja. Dejando en claro que el venezolano era el que alentaba al contrario de sus podridas intenciones o hechos; dándole cierta confianza en culminar sus dañinos lances. ¿O sólo el problema radicaba únicamente en Guyana por todo lo que hizo y, buscaba justificarse en que Venezuela lo animaba componer esos movimientos despreciables?  


Venezuela no sentía remordimiento en lo que obra, teniendo como pensamiento en que sólo se debía buscar la satisfacción en sí mismo por qué sabía que en realidad cada trabajo que haga no valía nada para los cosmos. En vez de preocuparse por su propia gente y entre otros inconvenientes se limitaba en su único objetivo.

Si incitar el deseo de Esequibo a aniquilarse llevaría la paz al guayanés y al venezolano, lo harían.

Envolverlo en una cárcel personal abismal. Sólo faltaría desarmar la poca sanidad que atesoraba minuciosamente. La última cosa que se necesitaría para llegar a ese punto es aplastar por completo su dignidad.


	8. Deidad (Grecia)

Estaban un día los humanos, en una de las reformas en "ecclesia", o asamblea, que se abrió a todos los ciudadanos legibles —varones atenienses de más de 18 años— reunidos regularmente. Por lo tanto es el hábitat natural de los animales políticos, donde se relacionan y colaboran para establecer las leyes y crear las instituciones en las que se basan el orden social y la justicia. La polis puede ser fruto de la colaboración cívica, pero el impulso que la pone en marcha es el conflicto. Si los humanos no mantuvieran opiniones diferentes, no serían necesarias estas discusiones. En un mundo de concordia absoluta —o abrumadora presión—, las reuniones no irían a ninguna parte, porque las desavenencias habrían desaparecido o habrían sido anuladas. Pues, hubo un caso que unos jóvenes charlaban sobre las tierras griegas, más en específico, su entidad, y el rubio dijo:

—Señores, yo les digo a ustedes que Grecia es un hombre superior, extraordinario; lo sabe todo, y además puede ver más allá de lo transcendental, cosa que nosotros no podemos.

Ellos quisieron saber si era verdad lo que decía el de rizos dorados, y pasaron ir a ver a Grecia para hacerle unas preguntas. Se agruparon por la noche y fueron andando a tientas hasta en una humilde casa, dónde estaba Grecia encaramado en una espaciosa ventana que lo sostenía quieto y con los ojos dirigidos al cielo. Cuando el país los vio llegar, mantuvo una mueca desconcertado. Pensó que se habían perdido en el camino, removiendo sus ropajes llenos de polvo y dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que pasa señores?

Un pelinegro, que pasaba por ser muy listo y atrevido, levantó los labios para preguntar:

—Oiga, señor Grecia, ¿son las costumbres y leyes un simple acuerdo, una convención, o son naturales?

La pregunta ajena lo confundió por lo repentino que fue. Era extraño que viniesen a buscar sabiduría de parte suya.

—Pues las costumbres, normas morales y políticas son el resultado de un acuerdo o decisión humana. También podrían ser de otro modo. No están sujetas a un orden inmutable.

—¡Wow! ¡Increíble! —gritaron a coro los demás humanos.

Luego se acercó un cauteloso chico y preguntó:

—Señor Grecia, ¿cuáles son principios que dicta la geometría?

—Mhm, no es fácil de resumir debido a que se desarrolla 48 proposiciones a partir de 23 definiciones, como punto, línea y superficie; 5 postulados y 5 nociones comunes. Entre estas proposiciones creo que... el todo es lo que mayor parte —contestó pensativo tratando de finalizar su respuesta—. Y un postulado que puedo nombrar sería que por un punto exterior a una recta, se puede trazar una única paralela.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Extraordinario! —Gritaban los humanos—. ¡Lo sabe todo! ¡Lo sabe todo!

—Ahora se convencerán de una vez de lo que dije —pensó el rubio—. Van a ver.

Y tocándose una de sus orejas, preguntó:

—Señor Grecia, ¿qué es esto que toco con la mano?

—Tu oreja —dijo Grecia, que veía, aunque era de noche.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, con la boca abierta. Ya casi no podían gritar. Unos y otros murmuraban llenos de admiración:

—¡No hay duda: es un Dios! ¡Que nos guíe y lo seguiremos! ¡Es Dios! ¡Es Dios...!

Grecia no sabía si estar orgulloso, o, incómodo por los halagos de esos muchachos. Nadie le había dedicado esas palabras de devoción y sólo era utilizado por sus superiores para mantener a flote su estadía. Sólo tal vez, era superior al hombre común, pero había seres iguales a su persona y no es nada espectacular; por un momento se sintió especial.

Al amanecer bajo Grecia de la ventana y, entrañablemente satisfecho de su triunfo, se puso caminar por el bosque. Todos los humanos lo seguían en fila india. Aunque, el griego no veía casi nada de día, siguió andando, y todos los jóvenes iban detrás, creyendo que los guiaba un Dios.

Así anduvieron mucho rato, subiendo y bajando por las lomas del bosque, hasta que Grecia llegó al borde de un precipicio muy profundo, y, como no veía, cayó como una piedra hasta el fondo.

Y lo mismo iban cayendo los humanos, uno tras otro, animados por sus cantos de admiración.

"¡Te seguimos, oh Dios! ¡Guíanos! ¡Guíanos!"

Todos murieron detrás de Grecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos
> 
> Ecclesía: era la principal asamblea de la democracia ateniense en la Grecia clásica. Fue instaurada por Solón en el 594 a. C. y tenía un carácter popular, abierta a todos los ciudadanos varones con 2 años de servicio militar, de padre y madre atenienses.
> 
> Basado en la "fabúla del búho"
> 
> Los hechos se remontan en la época de la Grecia clásica


	9. Guerra de las 7 semanas (Prusia, Austria y Hungría)

Odiaba que al día de hoy siguiese la miseria, justo en el campo donde daba por sentado los enfrentamientos. Es más, resulta ingenuo pensar que conviviría en paz cuando todo lo que venga del prusiano son golpes, amenazas, fastidios y combates. Se sentía como un inútil que apenas sabe girar una tuerca, colocar una roldana, correr un pasador. Torpe, simple: ese es el austríaco. Profundas transformaciones se han operado. De modo violento Prusia quiso llevarse más allá de los ducados provocando disconformidades, y Austria experimento en carne propia que inclusive haber propuesto el momento donde batallarían jamás tuvo oportunidades de ganarle. Después, de que ambos consiguiesen la victoria contra al danés. La satisfacción fue corta, convirtiéndose en una inútil vanagloria y sacó a flote deseos ingratos entre perdido dolores. Despojó lo que aborrecía, por la impía historia. No tuvo piedad, Imperio Austríaco evitaba a toda costa que su cabeza fuese triturada a través de la espada. Ayudado por Reino de Italia debido a que compartían grandes intereses. Un enfermizo traidor para el de bandera negra y amarilla. 

A diferencia de Rusia, que este seguía resentido por la neutralidad de Austria durante la guerra de Crimea.

A pesar de haber acabado en pedazos seguía consciente de lo que ocurría. Calculó el ciclo del día y el bello atardecer se transformó en su espléndido ataúd. Estrechó la mirada ante los truenos, amargado, se transformaron en siluetas grotescas, sensibles a las nubes. Intento excluir sus recuerdos desde lo más profundo de su memoria. Era inútil escupirle a Prusia en los párpados, y en las concavidades de la nariz. Era inútil gritarle su odio y su desprecio. Hasta que la última gota de sangre se le desprendiese en los ojos. El tuerto le perforaría el concluyente espinazo con una pizca de lacre derretido. Desde sus encías continuaba sorbiendo la desesperación; y antes que lo abandonasen le dejaron millones de vidrios hundidos en la carne, y no tenía otro remedio que esperar lentamente la soledad de la noche, para seguir sufriendo en compañía de sus vísceras despedazadas. Deseaba coser con maestría cada una de las heridas abiertas...  


Prusia halló más daño de lo que había imaginado. Luego de obrar sus malas intenciones a propósito, pudo proseguir su mayor victoria, encantado. Conocía al fin los extraordinarios detalles que ha marcado y sentía que empeño bien su pugna. Lastimó el pecho ajeno hasta temblar, gracias a su arma; filosa como el dardo. Vio que el contrario, aun milagrosamente respirando, aprendió de su fiera experiencia en frente. Necesitaba que el prusiano lo dejara, pues prefería, avivar su desengaño. Deseó decenas de promesas, humillado. Pasaba a renumerarlas ni con pena y gloria. El otro se concentraba en su tormento. Burlándose a partir de sus tácticas en la armada como también de la poca preparación de sus tropas, y de sus deficientes cargas. Recorrió un viento excepcional y con la bandera izada rompió la tranquilizante atmósfera. No lejos del inútil e inservible vacío, que formo la tierra, débil ante los soldados que contemplaron un intenso enfrentamiento llevados por la adrenalina sin vigor ni bríos.  


Imperio Austríaco dirigió su nula vista a la entrada del campo, que se había trasmutado en un desierto. Nadie pasaba por allí y tampoco llego a escuchar pasos. No halló algún alma. No encontró a Prusia por ninguna parte en los extremos, desconcertado, cargaba con cuidado la tristeza en sus hombros. Arrastró su cuerpo lo más pronto posible soltando incoherencias al cielo. Desplazándose en las instalaciones; avanza, vuelve, para, y todavía le quedaba mucho que recorrer antes de desmayarse delante los difuntos. Anhela con todo su ser estar muerto de una vez por todas, y así acabaría su existencia; y esto siente; mira hasta donde podría venir el mal en su ausencia. Moviendo paulatinamente las entrañas en un ritmo caótico, casi rayando en lo enfermo; diciéndose así mismo, lastimado:  


—Ten paciencia, que yo alcanzaré un lugar para descansar en un rato y estaré ausente…

El austríaco estaba tan desvalido, tan sujeto a su mal, tan desmayado, que no podía pintar su dolor por mucho más tiempo, ni referirse bien ante las palabras. Liviano es aquel mal, tras notarlo, en su mente con cuidado decidió guardarlo; pero bajo lo más liviano que ha contado puede ser la extinta suerte que ha sentido. No quería nada, pues, sus pasiones eran importunos para que la ocasión. De nada servía seguir sus aspiraciones si el destino marco su propósito desde el principio. Regulando el aire a los pulmones, cayó preso del sobreesfuerzo. Ya no podía mantenerse consciente por bastante tiempo. Transformando su mente en un impetuoso abismo infernal. Rodando desde lo más recóndito hasta lo más oscuro de su psique. Carente de raciocinio. 

Quizás los humanos esperarían el veredicto final de sus acciones. Otros en el paraíso, unos al infierno, y raros casos para el inexistente limbo. Los países de ningún modo andaban muy familiarizados sobre estas cuestiones, y resulta irónico que acataran fácilmente las religiones. Jamás serían recompensados por la sabiduría de los dioses creados por la humanidad.

Inmovilizado, irreconocible, lo que alguna vez fue humano en la tierra. A estas alturas, se encontró con la muerte. Resultando complicado explicar el sentido de sus complexiones rotas, entre tanto las moscas se acercan con vulgaridad hacia el imperio, en una oleada de putrefacción, las franjas en la piel se tornaron pálidas, perdiendo sus tonalidades alegres. Su propio cuerpo se rehusaba morir, regenerando las partes más importantes de la carne. Atrapado en estado de inconsciencia; las ocultas ansias del austríaco. Extrañado, sintió su figura liviana, como si anduviera flotando en las olas del tétrico mar sin poder ver lo que realmente ocurría en el exterior. Envuelto en una suave manta jugó con esta misma, libre de dolores terrenales volvió a la vida tal como debía ser. Es incapaz de morir, resucitó en la entropía sólo que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué pudo abrir su mente en tan poco tiempo? Es como si sus capacidades regenerativas están en su estado más óptimo. Buscaba encajar los clavos sueltos y logró formular una respuesta lógica. No estaba solo, un antropomorfo se encontraba cerca, pero fuera de su entorno. Desde lejos captó un delineado rostro, ojeras espantosas, cabellos enredaditos, ropajes lamentables. Entonces todas las piezas se unieron y no quería creer que fuese cierto. Esperaba todo menos esto de parte suya, cerrando sus heridas abrumada ante las circunstancias en que se encontraba.

Hungría.

Ella destetaba inclusive su sola existencia. ¿Era posible que se trajera algo entre manos? No, no tendría sentido. Hubiese aprovechado estas condiciones para armar una revuelta perspicaz, llegando seguro al éxito y la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que podría pensar. Es lo más irracional que pudo haber presenciado de parte de la fémina. Se distrajo al notar refuerzos llamándolo y al querer volver a encontrarse con Hungría, esta desapareció. La chica pintó sus facciones con seriedad. Si el pueblo húngaro supiera de este encuentro estarían decepcionados, mezclados ante el odio y la miseria. Austria, en cambio, fue hallado por los altos mandos en un estado complicado. Se dispusieron a llevarlo. El imperio reflexionó de los importunos años que ha vivido, que aún no ha logrado ser el centro del poder y el bien de los suyos. No ha cumplido, y mil veces el fin ha deseado. Y toda la esperanza por donde ha andado, de un mal a otro mayor siempre ha venido. En fin, a tal extremo de los hechos no iba agradecer ningún favor a esa maldita húngara, y menos rebajarse a su nivel. No podía temer más de su triste estado. Así que, ya sin bien, sin confianza, estaba encadenado a este mal, que ahora en estos momentos se topaba vulnerable en frente de sus vecinos. Cambiaría eso de una vez por todas, ya se hartó de la desesperación de su cuerpo y psique. Abarcaría a nuevos horizontes y Hungría entraría ahí. Con ella veía más posibilidades de expandir su poderío. La utilizaría, acabaría por fin su desgraciada rebeldía.

Se desharía por fin de esa infeliz.


	10. Collar (Cusa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este escrito es un universo alternativo. Estados Unidos es una chica en esta ocasión
> 
> Tendrá el ship Cusa (Cuba x USA). Disfruten!

Era una de esas lindas y deliciosas criaturas nacidas como por un error del destino en una mala situación. Denotando un retraso y desde hace siglos debería haber alcanzado en algún aspecto la vida de un país desarrollado. No tenía dote, ni esperanzas de cambiar de posición; no disponía de ningún medio para ser conocida, comprendida, querida, para encontrar una economía favorable y distinguida; y consintió que la casaran con un modesto país que trabaja del Ministerio de Instrucción Público.

No pudiendo adornarse, fue sencilla, pero desgraciada, como una mujer obligada por la suerte a vivir en una esfera inferior a la que le corresponde; porque las mujeres no tienen casta ni raza, pues su belleza, su atractivo y su encanto les sirven de ejecutoria y de familia. Su nativa firmeza, su instinto de elegancia y su flexibilidad de espíritu sería la única jerarquía, que iguala a las hijas del pueblo con las más grandes señoras.

Sufría constantemente, sintiéndose nacida para todas las delicadezas y todos los lujos. Sufría contemplando la pobreza de su hogar, la miseria de las paredes, sus estropeadas sillas, su fea indumentaria. Todas estas cosas, en las cuales ni siquiera habría reparado ninguna otra mujer en su casa, la torturaban y la llenaban de indignación. Cuando se sentaba, a las horas de comer, delante de la redonda mesa, cubierta por un mantel de tres días, frente a su esposo, Cuba, que destapaba la sopera, pensaba en las comidas delicadas, en los servicios de plata resplandeciente, en los tapices que pueblan las paredes de personajes antiguos y aves extrañas dentro de un bosque fantástico; pensaba en los exquisitos y selectos manjares, ofrecidos en fuentes maravillosas; en las galanterías murmuradas y escuchadas con sonrisas de esfinge, al tiempo que se paladea la sonrosada carne de una trucha o un alón de faisán.

No poseía galas feminales, ni una joya; nada absolutamente y sólo aquello de que carecía le gustaba; no se sentía formada sino para aquellos goces imposibles. Cuánto habría dado por agradar, ser envidiada, ser atractiva y asediada

Filipinas, su amiga, que era la dueña del mundo alcanzó el más alto estatus en la tierra. Siendo la primera potencia mundial. 

Una mañana volvió a su casa Cuba con expresión triunfante y agitando en la mano un ancho sobre.

—Mira, mujer —dijo—; aquí tienes una cosa para ti.

La estadounidense rompió vivamente la envoltura y sacó un pliego impreso que decía:

“El ministro de Instrucción Público y señora ruegan al señor y la señora del insular hasta en el norte de América les hagan el honor de pasar la velada el lunes 18 de enero en el hotel del Ministerio”

En lugar enloquecer de alegría, conforme pensaba su esposo, tiró la invitación sobre la mesa, murmurando con desprecio:  


—¿Qué he de hacer yo con eso?

—Creí, mujercita mía, que con ello te procuraba una gran satisfacción. ¡Sales tan poco, y es tan oportuna la ocasión que hoy se te presenta! Te advierto… que me ha costado bastante trabajo obtener esa invitación. Todos las buscan, las persiguen; son muy solicitadas y se reparten pocas entre los empleados. Verás allí a todo el mundo oficial.

Clavando en su esposo una mirada llena de angustia, le dijo con impaciencia:

—¿Qué quieres que me ponga para ir allá? 

El cubano no se había preocupado de semejante cosa, y balbuceó:

—Pues, el traje que llevas cuando vamos al teatro. Me parece muy bonito…

Se calló, estupefacto, atontado, viendo que su mujer lloraba. Dos gruesas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos, lentamente para rodar en sus mejillas.

El hombre murmuró:

—Pero, ¿qué te sucede?

Más ella, valientemente, haciendo un esfuerzo, había vencido su pena y respondió con una tranquila voz, enjugando sus húmedas mejillas:

—Nada; que no tengo vestido para ir a esa fiesta. Da la invitación a cualquier colega cuya mujer se encuentre mejor provista de ropa que yo.

Él estaba desolado, y dijo:

—Vamos a ver, USA. ¿Cuánto te costaría un traje decente, que pudiera servirte en otras ocasiones; un traje sencillito?

Ella meditó unos segundos, haciendo sus cuentas y pensando así mismo en la suma que podría pedir sin provocar una negativa rotunda y una exclamación de asombro del empleadillo. Respondió, al fin, titubeando:

—No lo sé de fijo; pero creo que con unos cuatrocientos dólares me arreglaría.

Cuba palideció, reservaba precisamente esta cantidad para comprar una escopeta, pensando ir de caza en “verano”, a la llanura, con algunos amigos que salían a tirar a las alondras los domingos.

—Bien. Te doy los cuatrocientos dólares. Pero trata de que tu vestido luzca lo más posible, ya que hacemos el sacrificio.

El día de la fiesta se acercaba y la señora Estados Unidos parecía triste, inquieta, ansiosa. Sin embargo, el vestido estuvo hecho a tiempo. Su esposo le dijo una noche:

—¿Qué te pasa? Te veo desatinada y pensativa desde hace tres días.

—Me disgusta no tener ni una alhaja, ni una sola joya que ponerme. Pareceré, de todos modos, una miserable. Casi, casi me gustaría más no ir a ese baile.

—Ponte unas cuántas flores naturales —le replicó él—. Eso es muy elegante, sobre todo en este tiempo, y por diez dólares encontrarás dos o tres rosas magníficas. 

—No hay nada tan humillante como parecer una pobre en medio de mujeres ricas.

Pero, su marido exclamó:

—¡Que tonta eres! Ve a ver a tu vecina, la señora Filipinas, y ruégale que te preste unas alhajas. Eres bastante amiga suya para tomarte esa libertad.

Estados Unidos dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—Tienes razón. No había pensado en ello.

Al día siguiente día fue a la casa de su amiga y le contó su apuro.

La señora Filipinas fue a su armario de espejo, cogió un cofrecillo, lo sacó, lo abrió y dijo a la señora Estados Unidos:

—Escoge, querida.

Primero vio brazaletes; luego, un collar de perlas; luego, una cruz veneciana de oro y pedrería primorosamente construida. Se probada aquellas joyas ante el espejo, vacilando, no pudiendo decidirse a abandonarlas, a devolverlas. Preguntaba sin cesar: 

—¿No tienes ninguna otra?

—Claro que sí. Dime qué quieres. No sé lo que a ti te agradaría.

De repente descubrió, una caja de raso negro, un soberbio collar de brillantes, y su corazón empezó a latir de un modo inmoderado. Sus manos temblaban al recogerlo. Se lo puso, rodeando con él su cuello, y permaneció en éxtasis contemplando su imagen. Luego preguntó, vacilante, llena de angustia:

—¿Quieres prestármelo? No quisiera llevar otra joya.

—Sí, tranquila mujer.

Abrazó y besó a su amiga con entusiasmo y luego escapó con su tesoro.

Llegó el día de la fiesta. La señora Estados Unidos tuvo un verdadero triunfo. Era más bonita que las otras y estaba elegante, graciosa, sonriente y loca de alegría. Todos los hombres la miraban preguntaban su nombre, trataban de serle presentados. Todos los países querían valsar con ella. El ministro reparó en su hermosura.

Ella bailaba con embriaguez, con pasión, inundaba de alegría, no pesando ya en nada más que en el triunfo de su belleza, en la gloria de aquel triunfo, en una especie de dicha formada por todos los homenajes que recibía, por todas las admiraciones, por todos los deseos despertados, por una victoria tan completa y dulce.

Cuba le echó sobre los hombros el abrigo que había llevado para la salida, modesto abrigo de su vestir ordinario, cuya pobreza contrastaba extrañamente con la elegancia del traje del baile. Ella lo sintió y quiso huir para no ser vista por otras naciones féminas que se envolvían en ricas pieles.

—¡Espera mujer, vas a resfriarte a la salida! Iré a buscar un coche 

Pero ella no le oía, y bajó rápidamente la escalera.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle no encontraron un coche, y se pusieron a buscar, dando voces a los cocheros que veían pasar a lo lejos. Anduvieron desesperados, tiritando. Por fin pudieron hallar uno. Los llevó hasta la puerta, entraron tristemente en el portal. Pensaba el cubano, apesadumbrado, en que a las diez debía ir a la oficina. 

Estados Unidos se quitó el abrigo que llevaba echado sobre los hombros, delante del espejo, quiso contemplar una vez su alhajada. Pero de repente dejó escapar un grito. Su esposo, a medio desnudo, le preguntó:

—¿Qué tienes?

Ella se volvió hacía el, acongojada.

—Tengo… tengo —balbuceó—, que no encuentro el collar de la señora Filipinas.

Él se irguió sobrecogido:

—¿Eh?... ¿Cómo? ¡No es posible!

Y buscaron entre los adornos del traje, en los pliegues del abrigo, en los bolsillos, en todas partes. No lo encontraron.

Cuba preguntó:

—¿Estás segura de que lo llevabas al salir del baile?

—Sí, lo toqué al cruzar el vestíbulo del Ministerio.

—Pero si lo hubieras perdido en la calle, lo habríamos oído caer. Debe estar en el coche…

—Sí, es probable. ¿Te fijaste que número tenía?

—No. Y tú, ¿no lo miraste?

—No…

Se contemplaron aterrados. Cuba se vistió por fin.

—Voy a recorrer a pie todo el camino que hemos traído, a ver si por casualidad lo encuentro.

Salió. Estados Unidos permaneció en traje de baile, sin fuerzas para irse a la cama, desplomada en una silla, casi helada, sin ideas, casi estúpida.

Su marido volvió hacia las siete. No había encontrado nada. 

Fue a las redacciones de los periódicos, para publicar un anuncio ofreciendo una gratificación por el hallazgo; fue a la oficina de las empresas de coches, a todas partes donde podía ofrecérsele alguna esperanza.

La estadounidense le aguardó todo el día, con el mismo abatimiento desesperado, ante aquel horrible desastre. Cuba regresó por la noche con el rostro demacrado, pálido. No había podido averiguar nada.

—Escríbele a tu amiga de que has roto el broche de su collar y que lo has mandado a componer. Así ganaremos tiempo. 

Ella escribió lo que su marido le decía.

Al cabo de una semana perdieron hasta la última esperanza.

Y Cuba, envejecido por aquel desastre, como si de pronto le hubieran echado encima cien años, manifestó: 

—Es necesario hacer lo posible por reemplazar esa alhaja por otra semejante.

Al día siguiente llevaron el estuche del collar a casa del joyero cuyo nombre se leía en su interior. El comerciante, después de consultar sus libros, respondió:

—Señora, no salió de mi casa con collar alguno junto a este estuche. Lo vendí vacío para complacer a un cliente.

Anduvieron de joyería en joyería, buscando una alhajada semejante a la perdida, recordándola describiéndola, tristes y angustiosos.

Encontraron en una tienda, un collar de brillantes que les pareció idéntico al que buscaban. Valía cuarenta mil dólares, y regateando consiguieron que se lo dejaran en treinta y seis mil.  


Rogaron al joyero que lo reservaran por tres días, poniendo por condición que les dieran por él treinta y cuatro mil dólares cuando se lo devolvieran, si el otro collar se encontrara antes a fines de febrero. 

Cuba poseía dieciocho mil que le había dejado su padre. Pediría prestado el resto. 

Y, efectivamente, tomó mil dólares de uno, quinientos de otro, cinco por ahí, tres allá. Hizo pagarés, adquirió compromisos ruinosos, tuvo tratos con usureros, con toda clase de prestamistas. Se comprometió para toda la vida, firmó sin saber lo que firmaba, sin detenerse a pensar, y, espantado por las angustias del porvenir, por la horrible que los aguardaba, por las perspectiva de todas las privaciones físicas y de todas las torturas morales, fue en busca del collar nuevo, dejando sobre el mostrador del comerciante treinta y seis mil dólares.  
Cuando la señorita Estados Unidos devolvió la joya a su amiga, ésta le dijo un tanto displicente:

—Debiste devolvérmelo antes, porque pude haberlo necesitado.

No abrió siquiera el estuche, y eso le provocó un gran alivio a la estadounidense. Si notara la sustitución, ¿qué supondría? ¿No es posible que imaginara que se lo cambiaron de intento?

Estados Unidos conoció la vida horrible de los menesterosos. Tuvo energía para adoptar una resolución rápida inmediata. Era necesario devolver aquel dinero que debían.

Conoció los duros trabajos de la casa, las odiosas tareas de la cocina. Fregó los platos, desgastando sus uñas sobre los pucheros grasientos y el fondo de las cacerolas. Enjabonó la ropa sucia, las camisas, los paños, que ponía a secar en una cuerda. Bajó la calle todas las mañanas la basura y subió el agua, deteniéndose en todos los pisos para tomar aliento. Fue a casa del verdulero del tendero, de comestibles y del carnicero, con la cesta al brazo, regateando, teniendo que sufrir desprecios y hasta insultos, porque defendía cada peso de su dinero escasísimo.  


Era necesario mensualmente recoger unos pagarés, renovar otros, ganar tiempo.

Cuba se ocupaba por las noches en poner en limpio las cuentas de un comerciante, y a veces escribía a veinticuatro pesos cubanos la hoja.  
Y vivieron así en diez años.

Al cabo de dicho tiempo lo habían ya pagado todo, todo, capital e intereses, multiplicados por las renovaciones usurarias.

Estados Unidos se había transformado en la mujer fuerte, dura y ruda para todos en su alrededor. Mal peinada, con las faldas torcidas y rojas las manos, hablaba en voz alta. Pero a veces, cuando su marido estaba en el Ministerio, se sentaba junto a la ventana, pensando en aquella fiesta, en aquel baile donde lució tanto y fue tan festejada.

Un domingo, habiendo ido a dar un paseo para descansar de las fatigas de la semana, reparó de pronto en una señora.

Era su vecina del Sudeste Asiático, siempre joven, hermosa y seductora. La estadounidense sintió un escalofrió. ¿Se decidiría a detenerla y saludarla? ¿Por qué no? Habiendo pagado ya todo, podía confesar, casi con orgullo, su desdicha.

Se puso frente a ella y le dijo:

—Buenos días, Filipinas.

La otra no la reconoció a lo lejos. Balbuceó:

—Lo siento señora… necesito irme rápido a una reunión.

—No. Soy USA. 

Su amiga lanzó un grito de sorpresa:

—Oh… ¡Mi pobre USA, qué cambiada estás!

—Sí, muy malos días he pasado desde que no te veo, y además bastantes miserias… todo por ti…

—¿Por mí? ¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Recuerdas aquel collar de brillantes que prestaste para el baile del Ministerio?

—Sí, pero…

—Pues bien, lo perdí.

—¿Cómo? ¡Si me lo devolviste!

—Te devolví otro semejante. Y hemos tenido que sacrificarnos diez años para pagarlo. Comprenderás que presentaba una fortuna para nosotros, que sólo teníamos el sueldo. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está y estoy muy satisfecha.

Filipinas se había detenido.

—¿Dices que compraste un collar de brillantes para sustituir al mío?

—Sí. No lo habrás notado, ¿eh? Casi eran idénticos.

Filipinas, sumamente impresionada, le cogió de ambas manos:

—El collar que te presté eran de piedras falsas… Valía quinientos pesos a lo sumo…


End file.
